I Shall Believe
by Catfighter45
Summary: Baley Songfic! It starts after Brooke finds out about Peyton and Lucas.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG/ONE TREE HILL! The song does NOT belong to me, it belongs to Sheryl Crow. And One Tree Hill belongs to... whoever owns it, but not me! Just wanted to make that clear...**

Author's Note: Okay, I tried to put this put once before, but they took it down. I hope it works this time. If not... oops. I wrote this a while ago and I thought it was cool. I thought about doing a Brooke/Peyton one, but never got around to it. And now I'm thinking about doing a Chloe/Lana Smallville one. So tell me if you think it's a good idea.

**I Shall Believe**

_Come to me now_

_And lay your hands over me_

_Even if it's a lie_

_Say it will be alright_

_And I shall believe_

Brooke sat alone on a bench at the mall, trying to hold back tears. She had been calling Peyton since she had left Lucas's house, but her friend wouldn't answer. The lump in her throat swelled as she thought back to Lucas, and the tears finally broke through. She lowered her head and tried to wipe them away. She just couldn't break down like this. Not yet.

"Brooke?" Looking up at the sound of her name, Brooke saw Haley walking over to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to the cheerleader.

"Nothing," Brooke responded and looked down, "I- I just haven't been able to reach Peyton and I really need to talk to someone…"

"Well, hey, you can talk to me. Are you okay?"

"Not really, no," Brooke said, finally giving up and letting the tears flow. "I said I wasn't going to do this and I said that it wasn't worth it, but it is." She looked up at Haley. "Lucas broke up with me."

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Haley said, putting her arm around Brooke. Brooke leaned in against her shoulder and started choking out her words through sobs.

"I was looking forward to getting a chance to show him how much he means to me and he said he just wants to be friends. And every idiot knows that that's just code for go away. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, if Lucas said he wants to be friends, I'm sure he means it."

"But how do I be just friends with Lucas?"

"Umm... you just sort of do everything that you've been doing without the sex part." Brooke let out a small laugh.

"I guess there's a first time for everything," she pulled back from Haley and smiled, wiping her tears away. Haley smiled sadly at her, and then pulled her in for a hug.

"It'll be alright."

_I'm broken in two_

_And I know you're on to me_

_That I only come home_

_When I'm so all alone_

_But I do believe_

"And the worst part about it is that they were lying about it to my face," Brooke said, sinking a ball into the pocket of the pool table. She had seen Luke at Peyton's house the other day over her "friend's" webcam, and was now ranting about it to Haley. She had dragged Haley to the bar to shoot a few games of pool and to try to drown her sorrows with a couple of drinks. "I mean, I've been friends with Peyton since her mom died. I've always been there for her and then she goes and does something like this."

"I don't think they ever meant to hurt you, Brooke," Haley said, trying to defend her friends. She waited for her turn while Brooke shot in another ball. She had decided not to tell Brooke that she had known about Peyton and Lucas, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Well, it hurts all the same," Brooke said coldly as she missed her shot.

"Would it have helped if they had told you sooner?" Haley asked.

"Well, not really," Brooke said, frowning. "But they shouldn't have been doing it at all! Peyton had her chance with him at the party but she chickened out. And I was in love with him. I think he was the first guy I've actually cared about, you know?" She paused and watched as Haley sunk in two balls at the same time. "Pretty good, Tutor Girl. I thought you said you never played pool."

"Well, miniature golf is more my game, but I do have my moments at pool," Haley said cheerfully. Brooke laughed and watched Haley as she positioned herself to make another shot.

"What?" Haley asked, looking up and catching the cheerleader's eyes on her. Brooke smiled and looked away.

"Nothing."

_That not everything is gonna be the way_

_You think it ought to be_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right_

_It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly_

_You won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

_And I shall believe_

Haley stood in the back of the café, wiping off the counter. Karen had left her to close up and the room was empty except for her. She wondered absently if Brooke and Peyton had found Lucas yet, he had seemed pretty upset when he stormed out on them earlier. She sighed and continued. The sound of the door opening pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see Nathan.

"Hey, I thought we had plans tonight," Nathan said, coming up to Haley.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot," she said, embarrassed. How could she have forgotten their date?

"What's with you, Haley?" he asked, feeling a little dejected. "It's like you're avoiding me. Did I do something?"

"No!" Haley said, rushing to explain. "I've just spending a lot of time with Brooke lately, cause it's been a really hard time for her. I don't know..." What was she doing, forgetting her boyfriend like that? I mean, she was in love with him. At least... Well, she thought she was. She _had_ been. But she wasn't sure if she felt like that for him anymore. What had happened?

"I think-" Haley said, looking up at Nathan. "I think maybe we should take a break… from each other."

_Open the door_

_And show me your face tonight_

_I know it's true_

_No one heals me like you_

_And you hold the key_

There was a knock at door to Brooke's hotel room. Curious to whom it might be, Brooke got off her bed and went to see who it was. Opening the door, she was greeted by none other than Haley. "Hey, I know it's late and we're all supposed to be in our rooms now," she rushed quickly, "But I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you for a little while...?"

"Sure," Brooke said and let her in. "After all, I totally owe you for all that work you did to learn the routine."

"Yeah, who knew I would be in a cheerleading competition?" Haley said and laughed. "So, where's Peyton? This is her room too, right?" She sat down next to Brooke on the bed.

"She's in the other room with Jake," Brooke said, pointing to the door that linked the two rooms. "And I kinda thought you would be hanging out with Nathan tonight. I mean you've got a nice hotel room all to yourselves," she said suggestively.

"Actually, Nathan and I are sorta on a break right now," Haley said. Brooke looked confused.

"Why? Did you two get in a fight or something?" Haley shook her head.

"No," she sighed and tried to explain. "I'm just not sure how I really feel about him anymore."

"Oh. I guess I thought that's why you came out here with us, to spend some time with him before the game," Brooke said, gazing at Haley.

"No, that's not why I came," Haley said, looking away. Brooke just stared at her.

_Never again_

_Would I turn away from you_

_I'm so heavy tonight_

_But your love is alright_

_And I do believe_

"You know, I'm actually glad I didn't get there in time to bid on any of the boys," Brooke said, looking over at Haley. They were both soaked from the milk balloon fight they had had, but neither of the girls seemed ready to go back inside yet. Instead, they were just relaxing on the roof and looking up at the stars as they talked. "This was much more fun than the night I had in mind."

"Yeah, I had this whole thing planned out to do with Lucas. I can't believe I got outbid. I mean, that was practically all my saving from the café!" she said laughing. "No way he would have been worth it though."

"And no way it would have been this much fun, right?" Brooke asked looking over at her.

"Yeah," Haley said smiling. "Good thing I found you before I left."

"So, how are things going with you and Nathan? Any chance that you'll be getting back together?"

"Nah," Haley said shaking her head. "I don't think so. It was fun, but I don't think there was really anything there."

"That's good, now I get you all to myself," Brooke said, and they both continued to gaze up at the stars in silence.

_That not everything is gonna be the way _

_You think it ought to be_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right_

_It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly_

_You won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

Haley watched as Brooke paced across her room. She felt that she should say something, but couldn't think of anything that seemed helpful. Finally, Brooke's phone rang, breaking the silence. Brooke jumped and stopped walking.

"It's the doctor," she said nervously and answered the phone. "Hello? Yeah, this is Brooke. Okay. Thank you." She hung up and stared at the phone.

"What did he say?" Haley asked, holding her breath. Brooke looked up at her.

"I'm not pregnant," she said and collapsed next to Haley on the bed. Haley sighed and moved over next to Brooke. "Oh my god, I was so scared. What would I have told Lucas?" She looked over at Haley.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, cause you're not pregnant."

"Yeah..." Brooke said.

"Hey, it's okay," Haley said. "Everything's gonna be alright now." She moved closer and hugged Brooke, holding her tightly. "I'm here for you..." She paused as Brooke leaned in against her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Brooke whispered back.

_And I shall believe_

_P.S. - Give me feedback. If you've already reviewed once, then you don't have to. Everyone else... I'm watching you... death glare_


End file.
